


Crazy Love

by iloveromance



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: How Randy and Sharona went from pure friendship to falling in love. Inspired by the Season 8 episode "Mr. Monk and Sharona"
Relationships: Randy Disher/Sharona Fleming
Kudos: 10





	Crazy Love

She was running out of breath, following Randy through the police station, to the elevator and back. But she couldn't get her uncle-or Natalie-out of her mind. She knew that the loss of her uncle was far more important than her ridiculous grudge over Adrian's new assistant, but she couldn't help herself.

"Why would this be the one case that Adrian screws up?" Randy asked.

"B-because of Natalie." Sharona answered breathlessly. "He's not thinking straight! She turned him against me!"

Randy stopped in his tracks. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she s jealous! Adrian likes me better!"

"Did he say that?"

"No, but I can tell."

They stepped into the elevator and suddenly she found herself unable to look at her friend. Her mind went back to just a few moments earlier when she'd seen Randy for the first time in longer than she could remember. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of him telling her repeatedly that she looked great and she couldn't remember if she had said the same. Had she complimented him as well? She certainly hoped so. There was no doubt that the years had been good to him. And she wondered why she hadn't noticed how handsome he was before.

Her heart sank a bit when he'd mentioned the fact that she always-in his words- 'set him up with a zinger'. The look on his face told her that she'd hurt his feelings on more than one occasion. She just hoped that she could find a way to ask for his forgiveness.

"A-a woman can just tell who likes who better."

Randy glanced at her. "She can?"

"Absolutely." She said the word with the utmost of confidence even though inside she was a complete mess. What was wrong with her?

They gazed at each other briefly as they rode down in silence but when the elevator doors opened on the lobby floor, Randy turned to her. "Um, look. Would you like to grab a bite to eat? I know this great place we can go and, um, catch up, or-."

The invitation surprised her, although she wasn't sure why. After all, he was a friend and friends had to eat, right? "Yeah, that sounds perfect! But what about your court appointment?"

He winced and smacked his forehead, surprising her.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh God… Court. I forgot all about it."

She glanced at the folders in his hand and raised her eyebrows. "You forgot, huh?"

"Um, yeah. Well, I can skip it… I guess. I-I mean, it's not really-."

"Randy, no you can't! It's court! You could get into a lot of trouble and you'd be causing lots of other people a lot of trouble. Isn't that right?"

Defeated, he sighed. "Actually yes. Well, do you mind waiting then? It shouldn't take long. At least I hope it won't. I really hope it won't take long." The last words were said under his breath, but she heard them just the same. And she couldn't help but grin. "So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Wait for me?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I can just do some reading or make some phone calls. See how Benjy is doing."

"Tell him hello for me, all right?"

His words made her smile. "I will. Thanks."

"Great, let's go."

As they left the building and crossed the street to head to the courthouse, she noticed that he couldn't stop smiling. And frankly, neither could she.


End file.
